


Prop

by narsus



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/1249.html?thread=2199777#t2199777">this</a> prompt which asked for Martin, naked, wearing nothing but his captain's hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cabin Pressure belongs to John Finnemore and BBC Radio 4.

“It was for charity!”  
“Really. And what charity, pray tell, required you be photographed naked for a calendar?”  
“Douglas, it was _years_ ago.”  
“Now that I frankly can’t believe. You’re wearing your hat in the photo.”  
“It was a prop!”  
“Look, Martin, I’m not judging-“  
“Yes, you are.”  
“Fine, I am. But-“  
“It was years before I even met you!”  
“Then why is said calendar hanging up in the firehouse!”  
“It- Really? That’s a six year old calendar, Douglas.”

“Martin, I wanted to say- Good God...”  
“Careful, First Officer, I’m intending to keep my hat on.”  
“Whatever you say, _Captain_.”


End file.
